My Life in the Rainbow Factory
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: "In the Rainbow Factory... Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True." Ever since I got the chance to work at The Rainbow Factory. I began to lose my mind. "In the Rainbow Factory... Where Not a Single Soul gets Through." I growled and looked in the Mirror. My Glowing Red Eyes shine in the Darkness. "Now I've Awoken, and I'm Taking Back Control." I smirked to myself.
1. In The Rainbow Factory

Hey it's me, Nechi the Killer. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm done with Before I Summoned a Killer and just a few more paragraphs with Secret Guardian. Now this s a WoodenToaster x Nechi (MyLittlePony Version).

**THINGS YOU MAY NEED TO KNOW!**

**1. I do not own WoodenToaster, H8_Seed, Brony Dance Party, or My Little Pony. Just Nechi and Len!**

**2. Rated M for Gore/Blood.**

**3. I do not own the Songs listed!**

**4. If you have never heard the Song Rainbow Factory, I suggest you listen to it. **

**5. Motions are Human! Everyone in this Story are Human too!**

**6. Enjoy and have a Horrible Day!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: In the Rainbow Factory_

I stood beside my Brother in the Cells. I was crying and he was hugging me, tightly. I sniffed and buried my head in my hands. "What did we do to deserve this?" I whispered.

Len took a deep breath, he's 16-years-old, black hair and eyes, peach skin, Gothic Clothes on. I was the same. We're Twins, but there's no hope for us now. Our Parents abandoned us here! "Nothing Nechi. Nothing at all." We both looked up when the Door to our Cell opened. It was H8_Seed, a frown was on his face. He looked at Len.

"Your Turn." He said, looking down. Len kissed my cheek and more tears streamed down my face. Then Len stood up and walked over to H8_Seed. He waved Goodbye before he walked away. The Door to my Cell closed, and H8_Seed locked it. My back was to the Cell. "I'll help you, very soon. You'll have to wait." H8 whispered. I sniffed in response and nodded. Then they walked away. I leaned against the Wall, the Bed too uncomfortable without Len here to warm me. It was only a few minutes later when a Green and Yellow Pony caught my eyes. He was WoodenToaster, or Glaze as people say. He was checking on the Cells. I crawled into the Bed and combed my Black and Red Hair to the Left, like I always do. Then I took a deep breath. He stopped at my Cell another few minutes later when I was patching up my Cut Wrist with the Blanket. This was from a few weeks ago, and they only healed a little bit, then I looked at the Wall, outside the window.

"Hey! You're suppose to be sleeping!" WoodenToaster growled. I looked at him, my Red Orbs glowed a little bit before returning to their natural color.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered. It echoed off the Walls of the Cell. Coming back into my Ears. He looked around before growling louder. Glaring at me.

"Then get to sleep. You'll be coming with me tomorrow." He huffed and I nodded.

"Okay. Good Night." I looked back at the Window and he walked away, muttering stuff with him. Then I huffed and my Bracelet's jiggled on my wrist, meaning Len's about to get killed. I clenched my un-cut wrist. Then, I heard his Screams and I sucked in my breath. That's when my Cell Door opened. My head shot to the Door. H8 was there. He closed the Door behind him and put the Keys in his pocket. He walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, Nechi." He whispered, kneeling down to my height. He put his hand on my cheek and made me look up at him. "Brony wanted him to go last." I nodded and sniffed. "I'm on break for 5 hours. So I have time to tell you how we'll escape this." He whispered in my ear. We both sat on the bed. I didn't get to tell you, H8's my boyfriend. It was great too. Cause he always visits me when he's on breaks. He kissed my earlobe and held my hands tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Okay. You can tell me." I whispered. So he started explaining about the Wings he has on his back. And the Escape Route right next to the Rainbow Machine. He said we'll sneak out when it's my turn to go up to the Rainbow Machine. Which is in a few months. I nodded to every word he said. I got all of it in my mind. He kissed my forehead and clenched my forearms a little.

"You can rest now. It's been a Rough Day." He laid down on the bed with me and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and stroked my hair softly. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, he smelled like Blood, and Roses at the same time. I quickly drifted off to Sleep.

_Finally feeling safe once in my Life..._

* * *

"Brony, you said a couple more months." H8_Seed whispered.

"Rainbow Dash went to go get more Humans, and you should too." Brony said. "Plus, I know how much you care for the girl, Toaster and I will watch her until you get back." H8 kissed my cheek and I felt his wings on me. Then he flew off the bed and walked out of my Cell.

"Do we seriously have to watch her? She's just another prisoner!" I heard Toaster complain.

"Shut up or you'll wake the girl!" Brony cursed under his breath and I shivered, clenching my forearms. "Plus, H8 won't be the same if she died."

"Who cares? It won't make a difference if we kill her or not. He's still going to be the same and we probably will get all the color we need from her."

"How do you know?" I asked. "He's Happy now, but later he'll hate you as much as this job." I clenched my forearms when a little blood came out of my wrist. Toaster growled and stomped out the Door. It was silent for a few minutes until I finally sat up and rubbed my baggy eyes.

"No one has ever stood up to him like that." Brony sat in front of me. "I'm Brony." He held out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nechi."

"Sounds Chinese." Brony joked. I smiled and laughed softly.

"It's just a name I made up. I didn't wanna be called my old name."

"What was your old name?"

"You're gonna laugh." I blushed softly.

"I promise I won't laugh." I hesitated for a few moments.

"Butter-Finger." I muttered. As Brony promised, he didn't laugh. Instead he put his head forward in thought.

"That's a Good name actually." I looked up at Brony.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then a Bell rung.

"Gotta get back to work. Would you like to watch?" I nodded. I was always a fan for Gothic Stuff. But I never saw any. We both stood up and walked out my Cell.

"I'm coming back here, right?" He shook his head.

"You'll be staying in H8's Room." Brony said, gesturing with his hand where H8's Door is. I nodded and he handed me a Suit. "Get dressed. I don't want you to die in there." I nodded and went in H8's Room. I looked around. This wasn't like any of the Rooms I've seen. It's Gray, and Yellow at the Same time. A Queen-Sized Bed near the window and two night stands. Two Doors, one for the Bathroom (I checked.), and for the Exit to the Hallway. Brony shut the Door so I could have some privacy. I thought he was mean an' all that. But he's actually nice. I put the suit on and looked at my Hair, it was combed to the Side. Stripes that are Red and Black. I love it! I then walked out the Room. Brony was leaning against the Wall with his arms crossed. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Do I need anything else?"

"A Tour. We don't want you pushing any buttons you aren't suppose to, right?" I shook my head.

"No." He motioned with his hand to follow him and he started walking away. I closed the door and followed him. What I wasn't expecting to see...

_Is the Leader, Rainbow Dash. In Front of Us. Smirking Straight at Me._

_"Looks like Someone's New Here." She snickered evilly. "I don't think we'll be needing any more."_


	2. Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True

_WARNING: A Little Lemon Stuff at the Bottom!_

_Chapter 2: Where Your Fears and Horrors Come True_

It was like an Hour of Rainbow Dash and Brony talking in her Office while I was in H8's Room. He was sleeping peacefully on his Bed. His hand holding mine tightly, my head on his and he kissed my cheek. Wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me closer to him. I smiled softly as he nibbled on my neck. "Did they do anything?" I shook my head.

"No. Toaster got mad and left, and Brony gave me a little tour of the Factory. He said I can work there if Rainbow Dash let's me." He nodded and let me get under the blankets. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. Resting his head on mine.

"You better behave in there." He whispered. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered back, putting my hands on his chest. I took a deep breath before he grunted. "What's wrong?"

"Stop teasing me." He said.

"I'm not doing anything." He stroked my hair with his other hand and frowned.

"Sorry." I nodded and sat up. H8 smiled softly and I tangled my hand in his Blond Hair.

"Why is your hair so fluffy?" I asked.

"Because I love my hair." He flipped his hair playfully over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows twice at me. I giggled and covered my mouth. "And I love yours." He stroked my Black and Red striped hair and combed it to the side. "I know you'll look like WoodenToaster, but it suits you well." I smiled brightly and held his hand softly. Then he pecked me on the forehead and I giggled again. "I like it when you giggle. It makes me feel special."

"When you laugh. It makes me feel like I'm wanted." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure about that?" I raised both eyebrows.

"You Dirty." I pushed him softly and he laughed. Sitting up. "That wasn't nice." I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side. Then he put his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Who said anything about being nice?" He said. Kissing me softly. I quickly responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and used his other arm to hold himself up as he leaned back to the pillows. He put me underneath him and locked his hands with mine. Pinning them on both sides of my head. Then he pulled back so we both could breathe. Then he laid his head in my neck until we both caught our breath back.

"Nobody." I said.

"Heh." I could feel his smirk through my neck. Then we both heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist again. The doors opened when I was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"H8_Seed, she's your new partner." I heard Brony say.

* * *

_I woke up to a pair of hands shaking me. "Come on, Girl! Wake up!" I heard Toaster yell. My eyes popped open, to see the Green Eyes of WoodenToaster. His hands was clenching my forearms tightly and it looks like he's been shaking me the entire time. "You're such a heavy sleeper." He glared._

_"It's not my fault, the bed was comfortable." I said. Then I looked down at his hands. "Can you, uh, let go please?" I asked. He let me go and I dropped to the Bed. He climbed off me and I stood up next to him. "Anything new?" I asked. He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I blushed softly as he smiled at me. 'Why's he being nice all of a sudden?' I thought. It's like he read my mind._

_"Because, you're very pretty." He said. He kissed my hand and I blushed deeper. "I like you."_

_"But, why the sudden interest? I'm already with H8_Seed." I said. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so my back was against his chest._

_"I'm going to break your relationship." He whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide. Then I pushed him off me and ran to the doors. But, they were chained shut. Toaster laughed evilly and looked at me. His Green Eyes shining with want. "You can't run, Nechita!" He laughed. I banged my fists on the Doors._

_"H8!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then I heard rushing footsteps coming down the Hallway, and the Footsteps of Toaster coming closer to me._

_"Nechi!" H8 banged his fists on the Door. "Brony! Help me with the Doors!" He yelled. That's when Toaster picked me up by the waist. I screamed as loud as I could for help and struggled against Toaster's grip._

_"Help ME!" I screamed, and then everything went Black when a hand slammed against my weak spot._

* * *

I woke up in Cold Sweat, it was Night and H8 was Wide Awake beside me, shaking me awake. "Nechi, are you okay?" He asked, his voice in a panic. I hugged him tightly and nodded.

"Just a nightmare."

"I can tell." He wrapped both of his arms around me. "I thought you were having a Heart Attack, but you weren't screaming." He whispered. I sighed softly.

"Okay." I whispered, then the Doors opened and I had to cover my eyes from the shining Lights.

"Hey Nechi, since I didn't give you that tour. Would you like me to five you one?" Brony asked, extending one of his hands out. I looked at H8, he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Sure Brony." I made sure I still had my suit on and walked out with Brony. He was smiling like an Insane Person once we got there.

"I have something to show you, my dearest." He said, pointing to the Device where they kill the Humans, and Drain the Color from them. I looked at it and we walked over to the Lever that started it all. "Now, over here, you push the Lever back until the _ grabs a Human then push it forward." I nodded.

"Can I try it?" I asked. He nodded. I gripped the Lever and pushed it back, then, the _ grabbed a Human, she screamed as she was being dragged to a table, where strings went around her. Then I pushed the Lever Forward and Brony patted my back.

He grinned and put a thumbs up. "Good Job."

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not."

"Because I'm not being Sarcastic. You're really doing a Good Job!" I smiled brightly and he led me to the Crusher. It made a fabulous beat. Like some of the Songs I listen to. "This is the Crusher, where we dispose of Useless Humans."

"What if their alive? How come we can't let them live?"

"Because no one escapes!" Brony clenched his fist and grinned evilly. I snickered and grinned too. "We'll work on an Evil Laugh. Because right now, you're still Sane." I nodded and we walked all around the Rainbow Factory. He demonstrated some things, and even had me do some with him to make sure I was doing it right. One time he 'Accidentally' put his hands on mine and rubbed my finger tips. I'm just guessing he did it on purpose. But, oh well. "Would you like your Own Room?" He asked as we were walking back to H8_Seed's Room. "There's Plenty available."

"Which is the closet to H8's?"

"The Room next to Toaster and across from Rainbow Dash's."

"What about the room closet to yours?" I asked.

"Right next door, the last room across from the exit." I nodded.

"I'll get that one, if it's alright with you."

"I don't mind." He smiled. "Today was fun. I enjoyed it."

"Me too. I hope you don't get sick and not work." He smiled and patted me on the back as we stopped front of H8's Door.

"I hope not. Otherwise I'll get everyone sick."

"Not me, I'll have a mask on just in case." He laughed.

"You never know." He wiggled his fingers in front of my face and poked my nose. I giggled a little bit. He smiled. "See ya." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to his room. I knocked on H8's Door, he opened it a couple of seconds later. Looking tired as fuck!

"How's it going, Nechi?" He kissed my forehead and let me walk in.

"Awesome. Brony finally gave me that tour and he let me do some of the work." H8 smiled as he sat on the Bed. Me in his lap.

"He did? Did he try anything?" I shook my head at his nosiness.

"No, he didn't try anything." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "If he did, I would've been a here a long time ago." H8 rolled his eyes and picked me up, putting me on the bed. H8 stood up and walked over to his Vanity. He eyed me for a second, smirking. I blushed softly and looked at the ground. I was picked up a minute later. H8_Seed kissed my cheek and set me down on the Vanity. He pu his hand on my left cheek and stroked it. I held his hand with both of my hands and smiled softly. He put his lips on mine and closed his eyes. I did too and he clenched my hand tightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and gasped he grinded his pelvis into mine. He smirked at my reaction and pulled back. Us both breathing heavily.

He smirked and ran his hand through my hair, tilting my head up to look in his eyes. "Well, looks like someone's sensitive." He licked his lips and I smirked back after I caught my breath back.

"We'll see about that." I ran my knee along his private part and his eyes went wide, then he grunted and my smirk grew wider. "Look who's sensitive now." He clenched my forearms as I continued my assaults on him. Then he attacked my neck and started searching for my sweet spot. I put my hands on the Vanity and stopped my assaults when he found the Sweet Spot on my neck, which is the Right side near my collarbone. Don't get any Ideas! I groaned, feeling his smirk through my neck.

"Enjoying this, huh?" He whispered, huskily. I nodded and ran my hands through his Blond Hair. He stopped his assault when the Doors opened. Toaster walked in when H8 let go of me. "Yeah Toaster?" He asked.

"Brony and Dash wants to speak with the Girl, privately." Toaster growled, crossing his arms, and glaring at H8. I nodded and jumped off the vanity. H8 ruffled my hair and I walked over to Toaster. He watched me as I walked out and closed the Doors to H8's Room. I blinked twice when they were slammed closed, echoing the empty halls. He walked ahead of me with his hands in his pockets. His hair combed to the Right makes it hard to see his expression, so I wasn't worried about it. I intertwined my fingers and put them on my stomach. We reached there in a matter of minutes. Toaster gestured with his arm that this was the Door. I looked it up and down. Then I opened the door softly and looked in. Brony and Rainbow Dash was standing right in front of the Bed. They were smiling widely. I walked in when Brony gestured me to walk forward.

"Hey Nechi." Dash waved. I smiled.

"Good Afternoon Rainbow Dash." I shook her hand.

"Oh, you don't have to call me by my full name, but call me Dash." She waved her hand. Brony nodded his head once and the door closed. "Remember that room you wanted?" I nodded. "Well, here it is!" Brony and Dash stepped out-of-the-way and turned on the lights. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Then I gasped softly and looked around. It was like H8's Room, but, the floor was Black and Red tiles, a Queen sized Bed near the windows, a Vanity with 10 drawers, and the best part is. There's 5 Windows! I stared in awe as there were pictures of my Brother and I with our Parents on my Bed Post.

"Sorry, we kinda snuck into your house and got these instead of finding more Ponies." H8 and Brony looked down. I didn't notice H8 was in here. I thought he was going back to sleep. I smiled.

"Thanks Guys. I appreciate it!" I said. Clapping my hands together once. Dash smiled before hugging me.

"I hope you like working here. Sorry for, you know. Killing your brother back there." She said. I nodded.

"It's okay. He's in a better place now." I said. She nodded and pulled back, then she walked out the room, Brony right behind her.

"Brony, you're like a Body Guard!" I said. He snickered before winking at me. I blushed softly and smiled a little. H8 yawned and covered his mouth.

"I'm so tired!" He complained.

"Then why didn't you go back to sleep?" Toaster asked.

"Because I had to see Nechi's new room." H8 said. "It looks pretty." He whispered, he fell forward and I caught him. Toaster huffed and I looked at him.

"A little help please?" He looked at me with his Green Eyes and rolled them, walking out the room and closing the doors.

_Leaving Me There To Wonder._

_'He's Horrible.'_

* * *

A/N: I will now be doing Reviews down here. There was only one.

dark saiyan (Guest): Oh, violence. I like that about you. I only have one question, Why Rainbow Dash? Why not Nechi's Parents for Abandoning them In The Rainbow Factory?


	3. Now a Rainbow's Tale Isn't Quite As Nice

_Chapter 3: Now a Rainbow's Tale Isn't Quite as Nice_

I whined as I dragged H8 to his room, him on my back. I kicked his door open a little before dragging him onto his bed. I took deep breaths and put my hands on my knees. "You are too heavy." I whispered. "But I did it." Then Brony walked in, snickering.

"It was fun watching you." He snickered.

"Hey, he was heavy." I said, standing up. Brony then frowned and his face turned serious.

"Do you have wings?" I nodded.

"They just don't go through my clothes."

"There are holes in the back." He walked towards the window as I was trying to get my wings through the holes, my wings are kind of like H8_Seed's, but they were gray and had cuts on them. "Come on, we're taking a flight." He growled, flying out the window. I floated up a little and flew out too, following him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere, you'll just have to wait." He said, through the wind that was blowing in my ears. I sighed softly and crossed my arms. It seemed like forever, but we arrived at a familiar house. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your house is old!" My eyes went wide.

"M-My house?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"We're paying your parents a visit. But, you can have a little time of preparing yourself." I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, scratching my scalp.

"Yeah, that's the best idea." I whispered, looking down. He nodded and patted my back before walking in the house. I leaned against the wall beside the gardens. I put my head in my hands. "Why did Brony bring me here?" I whined. "I don't wanna see my parents." My bottom lip quivered.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nechi, Len!" Dad called. I stopped playing with my broken dolls and ran downstairs with Len. We stopped in front of our parents._

_"Yes Daddy?!" We asked at the same time, smiling brightly. Mom and Dad looked at each other, before Dad kneeled down before us._

_"Do you two remember, Rainbow Factory?" We nodded. _

_"Rainbow Dash built it with her parents, and then she killed them because she wanted to rule the Rainbow Factory." I said, pointing my pointer finger in the air._

_"Well, we're going to take you two there, okay?" We nodded._

_"Yes!" Len cheered._

_It was an hour later when Mom stopped driving, she was crying. I don't know why... But I'm sure it has something to do with the Rainbow Factory. She stopped the car and we got out. We all looked up at the floating city. That's when Rainbow Dash appeared before me. _

_"Are these our newest guests?" She asked. I smiled._

_"Yes." Dad nodded. He and Mom stayed in the car. "You're going to be staying here for a while." Len walked over beside me._

_"Wait, what?" We asked, then they just drove away! Leaving Len and me there with Rainbow Dash. Who grinned evilly and looked at us with her eyes. Then we both blacked out._

* * *

"Nechita!" Brony yelled, snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents want to see you." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. I stood up and hesitantly walked inside. They were sitting at the Kitchen Table. Then they looked up at me when I sat at the farthest seat from them. Mom started to cry instantly as she scrambled to hug me. She hugged me tightly and cried in my Bloody Suit.

"Nechi-boo, I'm so sorry we left you two there! I couldn't come and get you, or Len!" I ran a hand through my hair, quickly regretting hating Mom for this. But another feeling was eating at me, like she was lying. They're having a war.

"Mom, I don't blame you for this. Or Rainbow Dash." I whispered. Then Dad just walked out. I guess he couldn't handle the pressure. I sighed softly. Then hugged Mom and laid my head on top of hers. She cried silently in my suit and I kind of felt bad. I'm guessing Dad told her that we had to get out of the house. I guess Dad didn't want us. That's when Mom answered my statement.

"Your father didn't want you two anymore. He said he would kick me out the house if I didn't obey."

"Oh, so you cared more for shelter, instead of your own kids? Oh, that's real nice. Just perfectly friendly." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and looking the other way.

"I came to get you both a year ago. Rainbow Dash wouldn't let me visit."

"Because, no one escapes the Rainbow Factory." I growled. "But, Brony only did this. So Dad can share the same fate, Len did."

"He got crushed?" Mom squeaked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Just because you didn't show up."

"Nechita! It's time to leave." Brony called from outside.

"Coming!" Mom kissed my cheek.

"Just get rid of your father." She whispered. I nodded and stood up, walking upstairs and into my old room. Where Dad was looking at my Old Teddy Bear.

"I remember when you used to hold this. Telling me his name was Pablo."

"Don't make me feel all relieved, Dad. You're coming with us." He gasped, but didn't have enough time to turn. Because I knocked him out, with a punch to the side of his head. Brony was behind me.

"He's the one?"

"He's the one." I grabbed his leg and dragged him downstairs. Mom hugged me for a second before smiling softly. "I'll be back, Mom." She nodded and we flew out the door, she waved, and I actually caught a glimpse of her kissing Brony's cheek. I snickered.


	4. As The Story We Knew Of Sugar and Spice

_Chapter 4: As The Story We Knew of Sugar and Spice_

When we got back, we threw Dad's body in the cell Len and I was in. I locked the door shut behind me as I was trapped in here with Dad. It was about a quarter to 10 when he actually woke up. I was leaning against a dark corner, my arms and legs crossed. Toaster's here too. Don't know why, but it'll do. Dad, or should I say. George, sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" He asked hoarsely.

"At my Cell." I growled. He jumped in surprise and looked all around. "Or, in this case. The Rainbow Factory."

"Why did you bring me here?" He looked at my corner as my wings expanded. I took a couple of steps forward.

"To share the same fate Len did. And mine." I glared at him as he glared back at me.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Watch Me." I challenged. "I'll drag your ass over to that machine and watch as it turns you into a Rainbow." I smirked as his eyes were covered in fear. I smirked evilly and crossed my arms. "Now, you don't want us to do that, do you?" He shook his head at a rapid pace and I snickered a little bit. "Good." I walked over to the cell door and Toaster let me out. I closed the bars behind me.

"What was that?" Toaster asked as we walked down the hallway.

"My Dad, he abandoned my brother and I here when we were kids." I explained. "So, since my bro died out there. He'll get crushed, and soon I will too."

"Why do you choose to get crushed?" Toaster asked.

_"Because I wanna join my Bro up in heaven."_

* * *

After a while of talking, Toaster eventually got bored and went in his room. I stayed in my new room, laying in my bed, listening to the constant sounds of screaming and the beat of the crushers. I eventually closed my eyes, falling in a deep slumber...

"BOO!" H8 yelled from beside me. I jumped up and flew to the roof. Taking deep breaths.

"What the heck?" I breathed. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up, break time's almost over. We're running out of people." I sighed heavily.

"I'm guessing I have to go with you?" He nodded and flew up to join me. Then we opened the window and I flew out first, then he did. We flew out of Cloudsdale and down to Ponyville. I don't know why anyone would call a human town, Ponyville. So we touched down and I hid my wings. "Are we looking for adults?" H8 nodded.

"Yeah, since it's the middle of winter. I bet they're all inside their homes." We shivered. Then a familiar laughter caused us to look to the right. Where we saw Pinkie Pie hopping her way over to us.

"Hi Hi Hi!" She laughed.

"Hi Pinkie." H8 said. I waved instead of saying 'hi'. Pinkie stopped hopping and looked at us with her blue orbs.

"So... I was wondering, if you guys wanted to have a party with me." I smiled.

"Sure Pinkie. If Dash lets us."

"Oh, it's just a short party. I didn't invite that many people. Just you two." Then H8 and I looked at each other, then shrugged.

"I guess we can co-" Pinkie grabbed our hands and started dragging us towards her house.

"This is going to be Awesome!" She sung. I looked at H8 and he motioned.

_"Just Go With It."_


End file.
